Talk:Coordinate/@comment-114.74.247.201-20181226072957/@comment-454133-20181226185707
A linked action is two separate actions. You perform one action, then you perform a separate action using the link. To understand why coordinate says ONE action, consider what it would mean if it said TWO actions. We'll start with one: let's say my U-Wing coordinates my E-Wing. If it says ONE action, then that means I pick one of the actions I haven't performed yet this round, let's say barrel roll, and perform that action. I have just performed ONE action. Now any "after performing an action" effects trigger, which for an E-Wing includes its choice to link the action to a lock. The fact that coordinate says ONE action doesn't ban me from resolving abilities that give me MORE actions. All it does is give me one action. After that action I could resolve any ability like a linked action to perform more actions. If coordinate said TWO actions, then I could, for example, perform a focus as the first coordinate action, then perform a boost as the second coordinate action, then link that boost into a red lock using the linked action option. (worth noting that I could boost and link to a red lock as the first action, but then I'd be stressed and unable to perform the 2nd coordinate action as a third action). Saying TWO actions thus grants me two free actions that I didn't have before, in addition to any abilities that trigger from those actions. However, the intent of coordinate is only to grant one free action (the U-Wing is spending its action to give the E-Wing an action), plus any actions triggered from it. Again, the intent here is not to prevent the E-Wing from using abilities that grant even more actions. If it were, then Coordinate would use wording that did so, similar to Advanced Sensors. Or it would make the granted action red, etc. For a really fun example of what one action can turn into, imagine the U-Wing coordinates Jake Farrell. This can get exciting: Jake performs a Roll action, triggering his pilot ability. Jake then grants himself a Focus action. Now that he's performed an action, Vectored Thrusters lets him perform a red Boost action. He's just performed a boost action, so his pilot ability triggers again and he gives a focus action to another A-Wing, a Green Squadron Pilot. Now that the Green has performed an action, its vectored thrusters activate, so it can now perform a red boost or roll. One coordinate just resulted in 5 actions being performed (across 2 ships). That's the power of knowing the rules. :) One final example: The U-Wing coordinates a Bandit Squadron Pilot. This ship has no linked actions, and the piliot has no special ability etc. No one else is granting it any special abilities either, other than the coordinate. In this scenario, the bandit squadron pilot gets to perform the one action granted by Coordinate, and that's it. No fallout, no action chains, just one action. So that's coordinate behaving as you'd expect; however, there's a whole other world of action chains that can happen for other ships, and the wording "one action" doesn't prevent that. I hope that helps!